Shun y Las Zanahorias
by Elradien Sallain
Summary: No es mio, me pidieron subirlo. Shun odia las zanahorias, pero una noche pide un deseo que podria cambiar todo. PG13 por final bizarro


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Sella pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y esta historia a mi amiga Kokoro  
  
N/A: Mi amiga Kokoro me pidió que subiera esta historia, dejen reviews^^ pero los insultos a ella XDD cualquier duda que tengan escríban a: kokoro_chan2001@yahoo.com.mx  
  
-dialogo-   
  
SHUN Y LAS ZANAHORIAS  
  
Basado en Toby parte de Mamonogatari por Yoko Matsumoto  
  
En ocasiones hasta un pequeño e inocente deseo puede traer horribles consecuencias, esto lo entendió demasiado tarde nuestro pequeño amigo.  
  
Una tarde soleada y pacifica como cualquier otra, ocasión perfecta para estar en el jardín disfrutando las delicias del verano, risas se escuchan en el jardín, provenientes de dos chicos que juegan despreocupadamente sin percatarse de estar siendo observados por un par de hermosos pero tristes ojos verdes, Shun se encuentra sentado en el comedor. Apoya el mentón en su mano izquierda con la otra mueve con desgano unas porciones de zanahoria con la ayuda de un tenedor, suspira apesadumbrado, el solo quiere salir a jugar con sus amigos y no estar tratando de comer algo que le repugna. Mira hacia todos lados en busca de su hermano, solo alguien esta junto a él en la mesa, se trata de Shiryu quien como siempre lee uno de sus libros sobre filosofía acompañando su lectura con un vaso de té de ulong, sabe que el chico de larga cabellera no lo delatara, sonriendo con satisfacción se levanta de su asiento y camina de puntillas con dirección al jardín no da mas de veinte pasos cuando una voz se escucha tras él dejándolo paralizado. ¡Shun!, ¿Adónde crees que vas? Ah hermano, yo solo me dirigía al jardín y... Shun, no has terminado tu plato, en estos momentos quiero que vuelvas a sentarte a la mesa y comas tu zanahoria. Pero Ikki, no me gustan. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca las has probado. Shun avergonzado baja la cabeza y regresa lentamente hacia su lugar en el comedor. Ikki lo sigue y se sienta frente a él, y a un lado de Shiryu. Si no comes de todo Shun no crecerás sano y fuerte. Y no iras con Hyoga ni Seiya hasta que termines tu comida. Shiryu deposita en la mesa el vaso de té ahora vació, cierra su libro y le dirige una mirada amable al pequeño Shun. Calma Ikki, no debes forzarlo a comer algo que no le gusta - dice tranquilamente. ¿Qué intentas decir Shiryu? - Ikki enfurece - Soy su hermano mayor. Mi deber es cuidarlo y procurar lo mejor para él aun cuando no le guste. Y así continua el discurso del hermano mayor logrando con ello que el pobre de Shiryu vuelva a abrir su libro y hundirse en el avergonzado, pero no tanto como Shun quien desea esconderse bajo la mesa.   
  
Ese mismo día por la noche, en su recamara podemos ver a Shun listo para descansar en su acogedora cama, vestido con su pijama favorito, pero antes se arrodilla para orar, entrelaza sus manos al tiempo de cerrar sus ojos, desde el fondo de su corazón pide con gran anhelo. Oh, por favor Atenea, te lo pido. Has que me gusten las zanahorias, te lo ruego. No quiero enfadar mas a mi hermano.  
  
Al día siguiente, Shun es despertado por el hermoso canto de los pájaros, animado por tan bello inicio, se apresura en alistarse para ir a tomar su desayuno, baja las escaleras aun dando pequeños bostezos. Llega al comedor dando los buenos días a todos para después sentarse en su lugar continúa con un poco de sueño por lo tanto talla un poco sus ojos con la mano, al retirarla para ver el plato que Ikki coloco frente a él, queda perplejo. ¿Qué pasa Shun?, creí que deseabas comer hotcakes hoy ¿Hotcakes? ¿Esto? - señala incrédulo las cuatro zanahorias en su plato. Ikki lo mira extrañado mientras se lleva a la boca una buena porción de hotcakes, Shun mira a los demás todos están alegres comiendo, mira boquiabierto como Shiryu baña las zanahorias en su plato con miel de maple. ¡Hey, Ikki! -dice Hyoga - están deliciosos. Si, hasta hiciste de mis favoritos con trocitos de chocolate - exclama Seiya comiendo alegre los hotcakes o las zanahorias según Shun. ¿En verdad son hotcakes? ¿Te sientes bien hermano?, date prisa y come - Ikki esta realmente extrañado pro el comportamiento de su hermano. Tal vez este enfermo, bueno no hay problema, llamara a un doctor. Después de unos momentos de deliberación, Shun dudando corta un poco de la zanahoria, con un tenedor toma la porción mirándola escéptico, contendiendo la respiración la introduce en su boca, la prueba y su cara refleja sorpresa pues efectivamente sabe a hotcake. Toma otra zanahoria y se la come, esta sabe a manzana, luego toma otra que sabe a tofu. Un recuerdo llega a su mente. - alegre continua comiendo - Sin darle mucha importancia continua disfrutando ese inusual desayuno mientras conversa alegre con su hermano y amigos.  
  
Transcurren las horas y llega la tarde. Shun recién llega de su obligada e innecesaria visita al doctor. Acaso su hermano no puede ver que no esta enfermo, haciendo pucheros camina hacia el jardín donde se encuentran sus amigos, su mal humor desaparece al ver a Seiya correr tras un conejo, Hyoga sentado a un lado de Shiryu muy concentrado en evitar perder en el videojuego que tiene en sus manos, mientras el joven chino degusta... ¿una zanahoria? , aún un poco extrañado toma la silla disponible, continua observando como Shiryu termina poco a poco el vegetal. ¡Hola Shun!, ¿Qué tal tu cita con el doctor? - pregunta con cierto tono risueño el moreno. No es justo, ¿porque mi hermano es tan sobre protector?. Vamos Shun, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti además te quiere mucho... AHH YA PERDI - lamenta el rubio. Toma seguro esto te animara, es tu favorito - Shiryu le pasa un plato con una zanahoria en él. Shun mira extrañado el plato, pero recordando el desayuno, corta un pedazo y se lo come. ¡Tarta de frutas! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser Shun? - nuevamente Hyoga continua con sus esfuerzos. Vaya que has estado actuando algo fuera de lo común, ten cuidado o Ikki volverá a llevarte con el doctor. - le aconseja Shiryu. Shun solo asiente.   
  
En la mañana siguiente, el pequeño peliverde llega casi corriendo al comedor pensando que tipo de comida habrá en esta ocasión, se sienta y toma su plato con zanahoria, corta un pedazo, lo lleva a la boca pero no reconoce el sabor. ¡SHUN! ¡Que alegría! Estas comiendo por fin zanahoria. Sabia que si lo dejabas solo, un día lo haría Ikki. ¡Viva Shun¡ - dicen a coro Seiya y Hyoga. Shun mira su plato mientras continua comiendo el antes odioso vegetal. - Su rostro se ilumina con una gran y hermosa sonrisa -   
  
Mas tarde para celebrar este gran acontecimiento deciden ir al parque, ya en él decide pasear a solas por un rato. Un alegre trinar llega a sus oídos corre alegre hacia un árbol para observar a los pájaros, pero se detiene de golpe, boquiabierto observa pequeñas zanahorias entre las ramas, algunas de ellas volando mientras continúan con sus hermosos cantos. No lo puede creer, ¿acaso estará soñando?. Hipnotizado por tan extraña visión no se da cuenta de que algo corre a toda velocidad hacia él. Guau, guau, arff, guau, guau Siente que algo toca su pierna baja su vista hacia el perrito travieso... para nuevamente queda en shock, una zanahoria juguetona ladra y brinca a su lado, queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer. ¡Sparky! ¡Sparky! No molestes al joven, perrito malo. - Una pareja de ancianos llega a su lado, el señor se arrodilla junto a "Sparky" y le coloca la correa en el collar. Disculpe joven, pero usted le agradó a nuestro perro. Es algo travieso. N..No hay problema - dice con una nerviosa sonrisa - Que tengan un buen día - y dando una respetuosa inclinación se aleja de ese lugar.  
  
De regreso a casa, Shun no deja de preguntarse que estará pasando, uno maullido lo saca de sus pensamientos, al mirar, vuelve a extrañarse pues en la barde observa a una zanahoria deslizándose por ella.  
  
Al llegar la noche, el chico continúa sin respuesta para todo lo que esta sucediendo a su alrededor, creyendo que tal vez al día siguiente se aclararía todo decide dormir y dejar de preocuparse tanto pues pensándolo bien todo el asunto era gracioso.  
  
Escucha una voz lejana que lo despierta Shun, Shun despierta. El desayuno esta listo. ¿Qué? - murmura con sueño, poco a poco abre los ojos - Hummmm, ¿qué es esto?. Ante el se encuentra la zanahoria más grande que haya visto, el pequeño Shun queda maravillado. - Habiendo pensado esto, se lanza rápido hacia ella dándole una gran mordida - ¡Yami, que rica!. Poco a poco se la va terminando, al final con su mano limpia el jugo que dejo la verdura en sus labios. Vaya que jugosa, pero no recuerdo que las demás fuesen así. Estoy lleno.  
  
Habiéndose alistado, baja saltando alegre las escaleras para ir al comedor. Antes de llegar a la antesala exclama feliz. ¡Buenos días! hermano, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya" Estaba por decir algo mas pero enmudece sorprendido por la visión que encontró en la mesa, una gran zanahoria estaba sentada en una de las sillas en especifico el lugar de Shiryu y además ¡Ah, buenos días pequeño Shun! - la voz del joven chino emergió de la zanahoria. Shun avanza poco a poco, distingue la imagen de su amigo cada vez haciéndose mas fuerte mientras la imagen de la zanahoria de desvanece hasta quedar convertido definitivamente en Shiryu. - ¿Dónde esta Ikki? ¿No fue a despertarte?- su sonrisa desaparece al ver la reacción de su amigo - ¡SHUN! ¿QUE SUCEDE, PORQUE PONES ESA CARA?.  
  
Fin 


End file.
